


Что новенького в Бикон Хиллс?

by fandom_Sterek_TW_2015



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Sterek_TW_2015/pseuds/fandom_Sterek_TW_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о том, как Дэнни выяснил, что порой все «новое» – это хорошо знакомое и проверенное «старое». И что есть новости, к которым нельзя подготовиться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что новенького в Бикон Хиллс?

**Author's Note:**

> [Написано на ФБ 2015](http://fk-2o15.diary.ru/p205126378.htm)

— Дэнни, чувак, как хорошо, что ты смог приехать на годовщину выпуска!

Стайлз почти закончил обниматься с третьим бокалом коктейля. Имелся ли у него весомый повод — как оправдание, чтобы напиваться, или же Стилински просто не подрасчитал с «девчачьими» напитками, когда во всеуслышание объявил, что желает попробовать что-нибудь новенькое, Дэнни не знал.

Их компания заняла столик вдалеке от танцпола, но музыка в клубе громыхала даже сильнее, чем на общешкольной вечеринке, откуда они сбежали — чтобы, минуточку, пообщаться в относительной тишине. Сам Дэнни, приехавший в Бикон Хиллс рано утром, с большим удовольствием отправился бы в овеянные множеством ностальгических воспоминаний «Джунгли», но МакКол потащил всех в «Джонни-Гоу-Гоу»: «Мы часто там зависаем. И на хорошем счету, ни разу не напились и не надебоширили».

Но, наблюдая за Стайлзом, Дэнни отчетливо понимал, что либо раньше Скотт заглядывал сюда исключительно в компании друзей-оборотней, а оборотни, насколько он помнил, не в состоянии набраться, либо прежде Стайлз не налегал с таким рвением на отнюдь не безалкогольные напитки.

— Я понимаю, почему ты нас оставил, — Стайлз прицельным щелчком отправил фисташковую скорлупку в долгий полет под соседний столик. — Вся эта городская мистическая хрень, а потом твой бойфренд вдруг обрастает шерстью... Я бы тоже свалил. Будь я тобой. Но мне-то как раз все это нравится! И обрастание, и мистическая... О, да ты ведь и половины новостей не знаешь!..

Стайлз подсел ближе, на освободившееся место — МакКол и его новые друзья, которых Дэнни не знал (они появились в Бикон Хиллс уже после того, как он перевелся в другую школу, и тот, что постарше, темненький, ему даже понравился), ушли за выпивкой и закусками.

— Питер съехал с катушек, — начал делиться секретами Стайлз, стараясь не запинаться, что, впрочем, не особо ему удавалось. — Окончательно. Кейт, эта стерва, ожила. На наш зверинец объявили охоту — с нехилыми денежными призами и понаехавшей со всего штата толпой киллеров. Пэрриш оказался чертовым фениксом. Лидия... Я ее и раньше побаивался, а теперь уж точно боюсь. Скотт стартанул карьеру альфы, цапнув подростка. А ведь когда-то я на пару с ним обвинял в том же Дерека... Прощения что ли попросить? На самом деле я хотел, даже речь покаянную заготовил, но постоянно что-то отвлекало. Сначала Дерек превратился в подростка, потом в человека, умер, воскрес, снова стал оборотнем и вдруг свалил в закат с телкой, которая — прикинь! — на подхвате у охотников на оборотней. Он точно головой хорошенько приложился обо что-то. Или сумасшествие Питера заразно. Ни за что не понесу ему апельсины в психушку. А дальше началось как по заказу: новые волки, новые невнятные чуваки, злобные и не очень, мы несколько месяцев жили в настоящем стимпанке!.. Как же было круто и забористо!.. Эх.

Заметно погрустневший Стайлз разочарованно взболтал соломинкой остатки коктейля в бокале и, шумно засербав, расправился с ярко-оранжевым напитком.

Дэнни кивнул в ответ. Он смутно припоминал, кто такой Питер, и не понимал, почему Стайлз должен навещать его в психушке. Имя Кейт ему ни о чем не говорило. Конечно, он не забыл о существовании Дерека Хейла и помощника шерифа Пэрриша — но полупьяные откровения Стайлза совершенно его запутали; он с трудом, но все же узнал Киру — непонятно только, чем ее зацепил МакКол; удивился, что Стайлз не пригласил в клуб Малию — но уточнять, а не расстались ли они, не стал. Из прежних знакомых с ними была только Лидия — и сейчас она отплясывала с Кирой, веселясь.

Где-то в недрах Стайлзовой куртки заиграл имперский марш. Стилински заерзал, полез в карман, выудил телефон, едва не выронил — пока тыкал пальцем в дисплей, сосредоточенно отвечая на полученное сообщение, достал из другого кармана две смятые двадцатки, придавили их пустым бокалом и, пошатываясь, поднялся.

— Ого, а ведь штормит... Слушай, мне пора. Прости. Планы на вечер и все такое. Остальное тебе Скотт расскажет. Про то, что он уже не самый главный альфа в Бикон Хиллс, и у нас завелся новый. Хотя какой он новый? На самом деле он очень даже старый, но не в том смысле, что старый-старый, вполне еще молодой и неплохо сохранившийся... А, сам себя запутал... Короче, суровый и зубастый. Настолько правильный, что наверняка на каком-нибудь всеамериканском слете оборотней наш городок в пример ставят — смотрите, как у них все гладко, чинно и спокойно, учитесь, салаги. И ведь не сдает, где проходил курсы повышения квалификации для альф. К нам теперь ни одна жуть не суется, боятся и уважают. Скукота... У тебя случайно мятной жвачки не завалялось? Ладно, не ищи, бесполезно, по-любому унюхает. Все, больше никаких коктейлей, никогда.

Дэнни не удержался и кинул вдогонку Стайлзу:

— Так что же все-таки случилось? Изменилось-то что?

Ему действительно хотелось знать.

— А? — Стайлз обернулся и едва не упал, натолкнувшись на отодвинутый им же самим стул. — Что изменилось? — тут по его лицу сладчайшей патокой расплылось неимоверно счастливое, мечтательное выражение: будто он забарахтался в воспоминаниях о самых распрекрасных, чудесных и радостных моментах своей жизни. — Вернулся Дерек и всех разогнал.

И, хитровато улыбаясь, добавил:

— И он снова ездит на камаро!


End file.
